A Christmas Wish
by LunaLavander
Summary: Summary: All Danny wants is to feel loved for who he is by his parents but is worried because of his powers. So he goes to the ghost zone to "vent" and makes a wish that turns out to be the best thing he ever did. Follows the show up till the Christmas episode, then AU from there. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know that I should be working on my sequel to my other story but this popped into my head and I could not resist writing it out. This is another Danny/Vlad short story, another Yaoi :D I love them. Enjoy! (P.S. Keep in mind, Maddie and Jack are ghost HUNTERS! I believe they would not react well to Danny telling them or even trying) basically everyone is out of character compared to the series.**

 ** _Danny's POV:_**

It's a week before Christmas, there is nothing worse! My family is constantly arguing or at least my mother and father are, (If I can even call them that). I had a talk with my parents and it did not go over well. I am actually still terrified of them.

 __Flashback__

 _I knocked on the door to my parent's lab, this was it, I was going to tell them that I had ghost powers, after talking to Sam and tucker they encouraged me to tell them and see what happens. I got a call from my father telling me that I could come in. I come in and see them working on a new invention, I feel a shiver go up my spine as it did not look to ghost friendly._

 _"Hey what are you guys working on?" they look up at me and smile. My mother starts talking before my father could. "it is an invention to suck almost all of the energy out of a ghost leaving them weak and defenseless so it would be easier to capture them and do experiments on them." She said with a creepy smile that looked out of place on her face. She looked like a mad scientist not a mother. "YEA AND WE ARE GOING TO TRY IT ON THAT GHOST KID!" my father yelled loudly, my mother just laughed, "if we can find him Jack. Anyway, dear what did you want to talk about?" she smiled lovingly at me._

 _I gulped quickly thinking of a way to find out what their reactions would be, "well I was researching ghosts-"I was interrupted by my father yelling "Did you decide to follow in my footsteps?!" I looked at him but before I could talk my mother shushed him so I continued with what I was saying. "I was researching ghosts and I had a question, is there anyway a half ghost, half human could exist? And if there was what would you guys do with it? Or if u found out it was me or Jazz?" My parents stared at me before laughing hysterically. "Danny, those would be freaks of nature, not needed in either world. Of course they don't exist so there is no problem. Why? Have you seen or heard of one?" She asked excitedly at the prospect of a new ghost to either capture or experiment on I wasn't really sure which, probably both. I shake my head in the negative, "No I haven't, I just was wondering if they would exist or not." "Well of course not silly, humans would not be able to live with a ghost counterpart."_

 _I gulped and nodded "Thanks for answering that Mom, I have to go meet with Sam and Tucker, see you." I ran out of the lab as fast as my legs could carry me._

 __End Flashback__

Of course, that was a couple days ago. I'm laying on my bed looking at my celling as my phone goes off, I look at the screen and I don't recognize the number, so I answer it even if I did not know who it was. "Hello?" I ask "Danny? Is that you? I hope I remembered your number right." I gasped as a smile flew across my face fast, it was Dani! My clone "cousin" "Dani?! Is that you?" I could hear her smile even through the phone, "Yes it is! Oh Danny, I am so happy to talk to you!" "Likewise Dani, how is the world traveling going?" "It's fine, fun actually, I was actually wondering if I could stop by? I am in town and was hoping I could come over for a visit?" "Sure you can, Christmas would be great with you here Dani." "Cool, I will be there in about 2 minutes, is that okay?" "Sure it is, I'll leave my window open." I hear her giggle, and then the phone went dead. I open the window and all of a sudden I had my arms full of a small girl with white hair. I laugh as her energy sends me flying to the ground.

"Hey Dani, you sure are happy," she looks up at me and smiles "I have made a new ghost friend, his name is Ghostwriter, he tells the best stories." I smile back down at her, "so how long you here till?" "Just for a short bit, I still have more of the world to see." I smile at her in the back of my mind sighing " I understand, I am glad to see you for no matter how long, you made my week" she smiles brightly up at me "well I will see you Danny, she hugged me tighter than flew off. I smile after her before sinking down my wall sighing.

'I wish, just once, I could be loved, not for my powers, or just as a friend, but as something more.' I laugh at myself bitterly 'yeah right like that will ever happen, my parents love me, but if they knew anything about me, they wouldn't even Sam and tucker don't really like my ghost half anymore, ever since the freakshow incident. I sigh, and make myself intangible, I quickly sink into the lab of my house knowing I am alone in the house. Mom and dad I know are out at the mall arguing over Santa's existence, and jazz is at the library. I walk over to the Fenton portal and open it before going ghost and flying through it. As I am flying throughout the ghost zone I try and head to a remote part where I will be alone, I start firing off my energy beams, one right after the other, only to have them disappear shortly after they came out of my hand. I took a deep breath and let loose a ghostly wail, I realized that it was turning a blue color. I stopped and stared at my hands as I realize my hands were doing the same thing.

'What the hell? What is going on!?' I yelled in my own head, I shoot my ray out again and it froze half way. I did it again with the same result. "Ahh, ice powers huh babypop?" I turn around and see ember standing there, "what are you doing here ember?" she smiles "heard a wail that sounded sad, I was wondering why you sounded so upset" she said looking concerned. I stare at her in shock, "No offense, but why do you care?" she didn't look surprised. "Most of us actually care about you the only ones that don't are skulker and spectra, we just didn't know how to actually approach a child in both worlds. We tried to approach you as a ghost would if we see a new ghost child in our realm but you did not react well to it" I look at her "I just need time alone ember, I am having a crappy life right now and really don't want to put up with anything. She nods then leaves me alone but not before saying "Danny? Don't forget, you do have friends here in the ghost zone, you just have to seek them out." She left and I am stare dumbfounded. I sigh and float in a sitting position, "I just wish, I could be somewhere I am loved for who I am, not just as a ghost, and not just as Danny, but as Danny Phantom, one person. To be cared for." " _So you have wished it, so shall it be….."_ I gasp as a purple pink gas floats around my person and I feel myself being pulled into a different location. I close my eyes afraid of what was going on.

I feel myself fall onto a cold floor and open my eyes to see a lab. I look around to see if I can figure out who's lab I am in when I hear a voice I did not think I would ever associate with what I wished for. "Hello Daniel." My head shoots up as only one person calls me that. "Vlad!" I say out loud while thinking 'Desire, you messed up, I don't think you heard me correctly' Vlad's voice brings me out of my shock. "Little badger? Are you okay? You don't seem well and I am guessing you didn't mean to be here." I shook my head as I feel tears start to burn my eyes. "Why do you care Vlad?" I say my voice shaking. I hear a sigh and feel a hand on my shoulder, "I do care about you little badger, let's go upstairs, I'll have one of my servants bring us some hot chocolate, if you would like." I stare up at him, could this seriously be Vlad Masters? "Vlad, did someone possess you or did you finally go off the deep end?" He laughed "No Daniel, I assure you, come lets go." He turns and starts walking up stairs, I quickly follow after him.

Once upstairs we were sitting on his packers couch drinking hot coca out of football shaped mugs 'does he have anything that is not packers?' I ask myself with a laugh, then he turns to me asking once again. "Now, let's try this again, why do you look so upset Daniel? Also why are you here?" I sigh knowing that no matter what I do I could not avoid this. I turn toward him sadly, "I am having a bad month and feel kind of useless, and my parents would hate me if they knew the truth that I am half ghost. That I found out for myself. No one wants to be around me for me. And foolishly I made a wish in the ghost zone and that is what brought me here and..." My voice starts wavering so I quit talking knowing that I will soon be telling him everything if I don't shut up now. I hide my head in my hands knowing the tears that have been welling up in my eyes will soon fall.

"Daniel… I am sure people do care about you, and how do you know that your parents will not accept you? What if you're wrong and they will?" he asked sincerely. I smile sadly and tell him what happened a few days ago, and what my parents said. He looked sincere and nodded, "Sadly I expected as much, they both were always very anti-ghost. I am just sorry that you had to find out that way. Is there anything else? Or is that all?" I shake my head trying desperately not to tell him everything. I know that I could not tell him everything or he would hate me as well. And this is the place even desire thought that would be the most accepting of places. "I, I, I can't… you will hate me too..." He smiles, it's such a warm smile that it makes me open up and spill everything.

"My parents are too busy 'inventing' to pay attention to me, they only care about jazz because she is smart. I am being pressured to live up to the 'Fenton' way of life, getting good grades, hunting ghosts that crap. I am not interested in hunting ghosts, I don't even want to be half ghost anymore. That option was taken from me and I can't change it now because I did some research and since the ecto-energy is infused in my DNA, it is impossible to get out and even if I did reverse it, I get hit by enough ecto-energy again, it will come right back. I didn't ask to be a halfa but I get no choice. I just recently discovered I am Bi-sexual and am afraid to tell anyone about it. I have no hope of graduating with my grades. I am constantly getting hurt to the point I can't move. I hate my life and it just keeps getting worse, at this point I am half tempted to give myself to walker so I can just live out the rest of my human life, or maybe one of the inmates will take pity on me and kill my human to get rid of it. On top of that my friends are terrified of my ghost half due to an incident involving a mind controlling staff, and me almost killing them so I can barely be around them due to constant ghost threats and that is it. Happy now?!" By the end of this I am panting and crying all at the same time.

I feel arms close around me holding me to a broad chest, in no time I am screaming in pain of everything that had been weighting me down lately. "Shhh" he says rubbing my head "little badger, just let it all out, you'll feel better, I promise. Things are horrible now, but I promise they will get better. How about this? You come live with me? That way, I can get you a private tutor, you will be free of any worries, and you will hopefully, be happy. I can also help you with your ghost half even though I know you don't really like it but I can help you come to terms with this, I actually went through a similar point shortly after I became a halfa." I stare at him in shock, this was a chance to be free, have an actual life that wasn't hard. On top of that I could actually get some help with my ghost half. I start crying harder but this time it was tears of joy. Joy that someone actually cared enough to listen, that they wanted me to live with them. That they didn't see me as just an annoyance, someone who cares about me for me and wants to see me succeed. I continue crying and I notice that Vlad is getting scared but is still comforting me. "Shhh little badger, just calm d…" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because I blacked out, going limp against his chest.

 __Vlad's POV__

 _I open my mouth to say something else when I notice that Daniel was limp. I looked down at my little badger and realize that he is asleep, eyes closed and red and whimpering lightly like he was still terrified. I smile down at him sadly and hug him close cuddling him like he was a baby. I lift him up and realize how thin on top of how pale he was, he would put a ghost to shame even if he was half ghost. 'Something tells me he isn't eating correctly either.' I think to myself. Another thing I will have to fix if he comes to live with me. I look down at the younger halfa in my arms, 'He shouldn't have to deal with this pressure at his age his only worry should be about school.' I hold him closer before I realize what I am doing and I slowly place him on his bed, I go to leave when I feel a hand on my own. I look down and see that its Daniel, I smile softly before making a double of myself to stay with Daniel while I go handle something's that needed my attention. I sit down on my couch with my head in my hands. 'Why? Why am I feeling this way? Like I want to protect him from the world and just keep him to myself. I know I have felt this way before but I thought it was just because I wanted him on my side, but now, I am beginning to feel like I…' my thoughts were interrupted as a scream ripped through my house. I flew up the stairs to see Danny sitting up and shaking in fear. I run over to him holding him close and cuddling him to my chest._

 _ **Danny's POV:**_

I jolt up screaming in pure terror before realizing I am in the room that I was in for the "reunion" that vlad had planned to win over my mother. I curl into a small ball and just cry and scream my heart out before I feel arms around me picking me up and placing me into a warm lap and hugging me close. "Shhh, its okay, I promise, it was just a bad dream your fine now, your safe." I knew it was vlad due to the ghost presence that I felt in his touch. He was petting my head gently til I calmed down.

"Now little badger, care to inform me what that was about?" I looked up at him then looked down blushing deeply before rubbing my neck softly. "I had a nightmare, my parents knew I was a ghost and became insane, my friends hated me as did jazz and you were there wanting to experiment on me just as my mother was. I was in a cage then on a slab of metal ready to be torn apart, experimented on, but I woke up before anything happened. I was just so scared." He nods "It's normal to be scared like after a dream like that. How about this? We take your mind off this with some food?" I laughed "nothing will come alive will it?" he looks down at me with questioning eyes. "Whenever mom cooks, they almost always come alive."

He laughs. "That seems like Maddie, well come on lets go get some food." As we head down stairs I hear a throat clearing and look at Vlad startled. "Yes Vlad" "I was hoping during dinner we may speak about if you would like to come to live here, your friends would be allowed to visit of course I have no problems with it" I stare at him in shock, earlier I was thinking he was joking about having me, the child of his greatest enemy come to live with him, and under no circumstances did he say I had to consider him a dad or anything like that. "To tell you the truth I have not had a chance to give it any thought, and I was assuming that you were joking." Vlad smiles as we arrive at the dining room. "How about this, you stay with me during the Christmas season and I show you what life with me would be like? That way you can have a small perception on it and give me your opinion the last day?" I stare at him. "The Christmas break I get from school still lasts for another month. Due to the school receiving damage from a ghost attack. Are you sure you're okay with me being here that long?"

Vlad smiles "I would not have offered if I did not little badger," I feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment and look down and mutter "stupid fruit loop and his cute smile" my cheeks go a bright red as I realize what I had just said. I look up at vlad but I see no reaction and think that he might not have heard me and sigh in relief. "Alright, I'll stay till the beginning of February, but you get to tell my parents" Vlad laughed "Fair enough little badger, now I do believe that we were going to have diner" I walk into the dining room and hope I just did not make a huge mistake for deciding to stay here.

 **A/N: I want to know if anyone would be willing to read more of this or should I just end it there? I have a second chapter in mind but I don't want to post it if people won't like the idea. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone who reads my stories, I will be updating more now, I had some personal things in life, but I am better now. I have thought about somethings with this story and now have it that Danny and his friends are only a year behind jazz. To make me more comfortable on maybe writing a lemon in later chapters of this story. Now on to Chapter two of "A Christmas Wish"**

 _Vlad's Pov_

 _I sit down on a chair in the kitchen watching Daniel argue with my cooking staff trying to get them to let him cook. I think it's humorous and laugh a bit, "Staff, go ahead and let Daniel prepare food, if it's inedible then you can come back and remake it. How about that?" The staff nods and heads out while Daniel is glaring at me. "Vlad, I didn't need your help," "yes you did little badger, they wouldn't have listened to you otherwise" he pouted before turning around and beginning to cook. I can't take my eyes off him, so skinny but yet muscular, perfect for wrapping my.. I stop that train of thought before it gets too far, I might have realized I love Daniel, but I know he would never ever feel that way for me. Great another person I foolishly gave my heart too and only for them to never know. I sigh and pick up my phone to get ahold of his parents to let them know he would be staying with me. I dial the number I know by heart and hear his obnoxious father answer "YO! This is the Fenton household?! What can we do for you?!" I sigh "Hello jack, this is Vlad," "Vladdie! What do you want?" I sigh and cringe at that infernal nick name. "well jack I don't know if you noticed a lack of child in your house but Danny is at my house, and he asked to stay till the end of winter break" "sure V-man! Didn't know you were on such good terms with Danny but alright. Hey I got to go working on a new invention to find ghosts even if they are possessing a human! I can't wait to try it out. Bye V-man! I hear a click before I can even say anything else. I sigh and look at Daniel who by this time had gotten a much more stiffed back "Little badger?" "Fruit loop, leave it alone" I nod and decide to let him tell me more in his own time._

Danny's POV:

Hearing my father talk to vlad the way he did for some reason made me very mad, I felt my back stiffen when I realized that they didn't even know I was gone. I feel tears drip down my face slowly 'im not needed anywhere am i?' I sigh then feel eyes on my back and hear his nickname for me flow through his lips. "Little badger?" "Fruit loop, leave it alone" that's all I could say before going back to cooking. Tear keep falling down my face as I continue cooking, I place the lasagna I had been working on in the oven to cook. I feel arms around my middle after I had closed the oven, I feel myself pulled back onto a chest and look up. "Vlad? What's wrong?" "I am the one who should be asking you that, you've been crying since I got off the phone with your father" I sigh, "It's just what I told you when I first arrived here, they don't miss me, they don't care, they just care about their inventions. You know that if Jazz wasn't there anymore, I wouldn't have a Christmas or birthday? Sam and tucker don't trust half of me, due to a run in with freakshow, they haven't since." "Who is Freakshow?" "He's a human who I swear wants to be a ghost, he had a orb that can control ghosts, it controlled me and turned me into someone who I never want to be" "Daniel, I don't think that is any reason for Miss Manson and Mr. Foley to abandon you" "They haven't really, they are just busy getting ready for an actual life outside ghosts, I have no hope of doing anything due to my grades being so bad. I know Im only a Junior, but I will never have my choice of dream and will end up living in a box working at nasty burger." "Little badger, I have a question?" "Yes Vlad?" "What if I could get your parents to agree for you to come live with me til your grades rise? I can take care of the ghosts since I am a powerful ghost in the zone. This way I can get you the best tutors that money can buy and you have the chance to grow in both mind and body, both human and ghost, without fear. What do you think?" I stare at him in shock that this man is handing me everything that I have ever wanted on a silver platter, "whats the catch Vlad?" I hear and feel a sigh, "There is no catch, unless a catch is that I would like you to spend time with me?" I stare at him and smile wide. "YES! Vlad, I would love that, I could finally be normal." "well semi-normal" I smile "Yes, semi-normal" I smile wider at him and throw my arms around him I look into his dark blue eyes and let myself do something I have wanted to do for a little while now.  
I hold him close and let my lips touch his in a kiss smiling during it.

 **A/N: and I have decided to leave it there, should I maybe include a lemon or a lime in the next chapter? Let me know in the comments**


End file.
